You Must Love Me
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: what if Kim hadn't killed Jessica in 'Flash Pop' because she was jealous of her, but jealous of Adam's love for Mac? What if Kim had killed Jessica because she wanted Mac's attention so she tried to break them apart? R&R Mac/Adam Slash


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI NY nor their characters

**Description:** what if Kim hadn't killed Jessica in 'Flash Pop' because she was jealous of her, but jealous of Adam's love for Mac? What if Kim had killed Jessica because she wanted Mac's attention so she tried to break them apart? R&R Mac/Adam Slash

This case was taking it's toll on everyone just like the case in 1950. One of their lab techs has been murdered and she was staged to look like the girl from the 1950s case. With no leads this case has everyone on edge. Which is one of the reasons that the meeting took place in the conference room. The photo that was taking was making them think that the killer was at the Crime Scene, so they knew the killer was a lab tech. Mac explained to the team and Adam that no one was to work with any other lab techs, but the ones there at the meeting. He didn't want the evidence to be compromised and when Adam asked if the lab techs were going to be questioned because of Harlan. This caused Mac to snap at him it was if Adam was asking if he thought Harlan had done it. He quickly realized that what he had said to Adam hurt him greatly. Mac has yelled _"if this gets out of this room then trusting you would be invalid"_ before he stormed off. Adam sat there stunned then he closed his eyes and hung his head low trying to hold back his tears.

Jo felt bad for Adam. In an outburst she stated, "Adam don't let him get to you like that! This case is very personal and you know he didn't mean it like that" Jo said softly as Adam just shook his head.

"That's not the point Jo, the techs just wants to be treated with respect. Not with kid gloves and Jessica was a friend to us all" Adam stated as he got up and left the conference room.

The team looked at each other with sadness in their eyes as they watched their young friend leave. They couldn't believe how much Mac had hurt him. Yes they all knew of their relationship, hell everyone knew about it even the chief knew because he was invited to their wedding. But for Mac to go and say something like that to Adam well that's just wrong and someone had to say something to him even if he was the boss. Jo got up and left saying that she would go and talk to Adam. The rest of them nodded and told her to send him their love and apologies she nodded and left to find Adam. She quickly found him, he was sitting in the locker room. She walked over to him placing a hand on his back, he looked over at her.

"Adam I'm sorry about that and so are the others. You look exhausted why don't you go home and take the rest of the day off" Jo said Adam as shook his head.

"Jo I can't Mac would have my ass if I just left" Adam stated as Jo just shook her head.

"You leave him to me now, I am ordering you to go home. Don't make me drag you out because I will if I have to" Jo told him with a smile, he nodded and sighed.

"Ok Jo, but don't say I didn't warn you" Adam said as he stood up, hugged her and left the lab.

Jo watched him go then sighed. She closed and locked his locker then walked out. She strolled down the lab looking for Mac and found him in his office rubbing his forehead with his fingers. She opened his door and stood there watching him as he sighed. Picking up the folder he looked over the image then back up to the new one. He tossed the folder down and jumped startled when Jo finally cleared her throat.

"Jo geez don't ever scare me like that again..please" Mac said clutching his chest, Jo wasn't at all smiling at him as he sighed and looked up at her "Jo could you go get Adam for me please?"

"No can do. I sent him home" Jo said Mac as looked at her stunned.

"Why did you do that? We need him here!" Mac replied angrily. Jo was even more angry.

"No Mac you don't! He looked as if he was about to drop at any given moment. He was exhausted and extremely tired and I'm pretty sure you don't want a lab tech sleeping on the job" Jo stated, then Mac sighed and nodded.

"Ok your right"

"And another thing! I have one question for you, do you love Adam?" Jo said then asked.

"What?" Mac asked looking up.

"Do you Love Adam?" Jo asked again in a very calm voice.

"You know I do Jo! I would go to the ends of the earth for him" Mac told her. He was appalled when she asked.

"Then you might want to watch what you say to him because you may just loose him if you don't" Jo stated.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked as if he had no idea what Jo was saying.

"Mac think about what you said to him in the conference room" Jo demanded him as she was starting to get very frustrated at him. He thought for a moment then gaped at her.

"Oh no please tell me I didn't say what I think I said" Mac begged Jo nodded.

"Yeah Mac you did!" Jo confirmed

"Oh no how could I do that? Shit what do I do?" Mac said then asked.

"Go home and go to him; make it right, that's what you do" Jo ordered as Mac sighed and got up.

"Ok tell the others to go home too and we'll continue the case in the morning" Mac said. Jo nodded and turned to leave when Mac stopped her "And Jo?...thanks" Jo just smiled and walked out.

When Mac arrived home the house was quiet, he expected to find his husband sitting at the couch watching tv or playing the Wii, but he didn't so he went in search of the young man. He walked down his hall looking in every room and bathroom until he came upon the master bedroom he quietly opened the door and found Adam lying on the bed facing the closet door. He couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He was about to move to go to him when the phone rang. He saw Adam reach for the house phone to answer.

"Taylor speaking" Adam answered and it broke Mac's heart to hear the pain in it. "Oh hey mom how are you?...yeah I'm fine why?...oh it's nothing mom...no, no mom we...ok your right Mac did snap at me, but we all have been under a lot of stress and...I know it's no excuse, but mom he...why? I can't tell you that mom...yes it has something to do with a case, but I can't tell you...yeah I know...look mom I hate to cut this short, but I'm really, really tired and I need sleep...ok I love you too night ma" Adam said then hung up the phone gently placing it back down then he moved his head to the pillow.

Mac saw his body shake and that did it. He moved over to the bed and knelt down in front of his husband and waited for the young man to move his face once again. Adam moved his face from the pillow to reach out and grab a tissue when he suddenly jerked up and jumped after seeing Mac. He clutched his chest and breathed really hard.

"Oh fuck Mac, don't ever scare me like that again" Adam demanded while trying to catch his breath, Mac just looked at him. Adam looked down not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Adam babe look at me please" Mac demanded softly and when Adam didn't he grabbed the young man by the chin and forced him to look at him and what he saw completely broke his heart. "Son of a bitch I really did it this time didn't I?" Mac said quietly while Adam just nodded.

"Yeah Mac you did; you were a complete asshole to me and boss or not I am stating the the truth. It wasn't so much the snapping part it's what you said that hurt me" Adam told him angrily. He then continued without giving Mac a chance to speak "Mac I married you because I loved you and I still do and I trust you with everything and I thought that maybe you did too, but I guess I was wrong"

Mac looked down not saying a word and after a few moments of silence he spoke "Adam I am so very sorry for what I said...fuck I didn't mean it, I do trust you, I trust you with my life.." Mac said, then he looked up. What Adam saw completely stunned him he saw tears, actual tears in Mac's eyes and that caused him to sit up a little in shock "Baby please forgive me I swear I didn't mean to hurt you; I would rather die then to hurt you, but I did and I will never forgive myself for that...please don't leave, I love you more then anything" Mac was now sobbing as Adam reached over, grabbed his face with his hands and wiped the tears with his thumbs and looked into his eyes.

"Mac I love you too; I love you more then anything. I accept your apology and all is forgiven" Adam told him as he bent down a little and kissed his husband.

Mac happily responded to the kiss getting up he moved to hover over Adam while still kissing his husband. Mac broke the kiss long enough to rid himself of his and Adam's shirts throwing them over his shoulder not caring where they landed. He stopped for a moment to look at Adam, seeing how beautiful he truly was and how close he had come to losing him. Adam stared up at him with a smile plastered on his face as he reached up and stroked Mac's face with his right hand.

"Mac?"

"Yes baby?"

"Sex me up!" Adam demanded Mac looked at him then busted into a fit of laughter burring his face into his shoulder "What?" Adam asked Mac looked up at him then shook his head.

"Nothing babe nothing at all!" Mac said with a smile as he bent down and kissed him once again.

Mac bent his head down taking one of Adam's nipples into his mouth causing the young man to arch off the bed crying out in pleasure. Mac smirked as he moved to pay attention to the other one and just as he was about to move downward there was a sudden knock at the door. Mac stopped and looked up at Adam who looked over at the bedroom door in confusion. He then looked back at Mac who was also looking that way, he turned his head back to Adam who shrugged with a sigh. Mac got off of his husband and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see one of the techs standing there it was Kim, Jessica's best friend and he wondered how she knew where he lived.

"Kim? Is there something I can help you with?" Mac asked in wonder.

"I came to make a confession to both you and Adam" Kim said calmly.

"Ok? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" Mac asked Kim shook her head.

"No I need to make the confession now" she stated.

"Ok what would you like to confess?" Mac asked in wonder. Kim didn't waste anytime as she came out and confessed to the killing.

"I did it! I killed Jessica" Kim told him, Mac stood stunned.

"Why?" Mac asked finally.

"I did it so I could drive you and Adam apart" Kim told him

"What? Why?" Mac asked shocked.

"Because I am the one that loves you, you should belong to me not Adam" Kim cried angrily.

"Kim I..." Mac didn't get a chance to finish when Kim struck him in the head hard with the back end of the pistol she had in her hand.

"This is for your own good Mac" Kim whispered as she then stormed in and went for the bedroom where she found Adam.

"Kim? What in the world?" Adam asked frightened when he saw the gun pointing at him.

"Adam I've come to rid Mac of you. So he and I can share a happy life together. I love him, you on the other hand don't deserve him" Kim said through her tears.

"Kim put the gun down and we can talk about this" Adam said calmly even though he was scared Kim shook her head.

"No! I love him and you had to go steal him away by marrying him well that's about to end because if I can't have him then no one can" Kim said angrily her mascara running down her cheeks as she cried.

Mac groaned and started sitting up. He rubbed his head and instantly reached for his gun and phone then quickly he sent a text to Flack.

**To Flack:** _Flack need back up at my address now!_

_Mac._

**To Mac Taylor:** _Back up is on the way!_

_Flack!_

Once the text was sent back and forth. Mac slowly walked down the hall and towards the bedroom he opened the door gun raised. Kim was pointing the gun at Adam who was shaking with fright. He could see it too and he couldn't blame the young man after all he wasn't trained for this, but then again who is? He stared right at Kim as she looked back up and over to Mac. She was shaking and he was afraid she was going to shoot him with her hand shaking so much, so he had to try and talk her down.

"Kim! please put the gun down and we can talk about this ok?" Mac said calmly she shook her head.

"No! It's not fair, he stole you from me! I'm the one who loves you not him" Kim yelled Mac looked at her then to Adam, who looked at him with fear as he looked back at Kim.

"Kim, I love Adam with all my heart and I'm sorry your upset but this is not the answer" Mac said trying to reason with her, but all she did was shake her head.

"No! You can't love him, he's not right for you! Can't you see Mac? Can't you see? I did all this for you because I love you. We can get rid of him; we can hide the body. No one will know, then we can live happily together away from New York just you and me. What do you say?" Kim said.

"No, Kim that's not going to happen" Mac stated calmly. He saw the anger flash and he had to think of something before she killed Adam "You say you love me right?"

"I do" Kim shrieked.

"Then prove it; put the gun down. If you truly love me then you would let him go; there is no reason for anymore blood shed tonight" Mac said.

Kim looked at him then to Adam who was pleading with his eyes. She began lowering her gun until she heard the front door burst opened. Then she aimed her gun back at Adam, but before she could fire Mac fired first striking her in the head. Her body fell to the ground with her eyes wide in shock, Mac rushed to Adam dropping his gun to the bed as he gathered his shaking lover into his arms just as Danny and the rest of the team come rushing into the room. Flack walked over to Kim and felt for a pulse then shook his head.

"She's dead" Flack announced they nodded "Mac you do know that you and Adam will have to come in and make a statement right?" Mac nodded.

"Yeah I know! Let us get dressed and we'll come with you" Mac said Flack smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but be careful not to step in the blood or on the body" Flack instructed Mac nodded.

It had been a tiring week for the CSI team. They had been sent images of a murdered lab tech that was posed from the 1950s case thinking it was the same killer from that time, but as it turned out Kim Bridget **(I don't really know her last name folks sorry :) anyway back to the story)** had killed Jessica staging her too look like the last victim all because she was jealous of Adam and his love for Mac. It turned out she was obsessed with Mac and wanted him to herself and was willing to kill Adam just so she can get him, but in the end she ended up dead instead. So now both Mac and Adam lie in their bed snuggled up to one another both afraid to let the other go. Mac stared up at the ceiling with Adam's head on his chest and one arm around the young man he broke the silence.

"I love you Adam...so much" Mac whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too Mac, I always will" Adam responded back then drifted off to sleep. Mac looked down at him then smiled as he followed his lover's example and drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow will bring a better day.

End.

**Tell me what you think and please be kind :) oh and I give a HUGE thanks to my beta and bestest friend and sister in the whole world Christi I love you girl :)**


End file.
